My heart stood still
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: One shot LuDes - La melodía que suena en la cabeza de Desmond embriaga sus sentidos, se siente sosegado y se pregunta ¿Dónde ha ido el ruido? Ni Juno, ni asesinos, ni templarios le abruman… Por primera vez en mucho tiempo su única preocupación es descubrir quién es la interprete que está al piano tocando esa pieza. - Llevaba demasiados siglos queriendo escribir algo como esto.


**NA: Yo soy de los que quieren oír que Desmond está vivo. Sí, es lo único que quiero oír después de "te ha tocado la lotería", pero tenía que escribir esto.**

Cuando Desmond abrió los ojos se sentía como mareado, no quería levantarse. Estaba tendido en un sofá de polipiel blanco, en una habitación oscura, frente a él una mesa con una única copa de cava. Todo estaba lleno de mesas, decoradas con velas y flores frescas que daban aroma a la estancia, parecía una especie de bar cabaret de los años veinte.

En el centro de la habitación había un escenario con un hermoso piano de cola, y aquella chica rubia con el pelo recogido tocaba de espaldas a Desmond.

La melodía que tocaba la pianista era embriagadora, ¿Era una canción de Bud Powell? No importaba, Desmond sabía que se sentía bien ante aquel jazz piano y no entendía mucho como había llegado allí pero se sentía bien.

El chico miraba las manos de la rubia moverse por el teclado cuando recordó que hacía un solo instante había estado en el animus, en el santuario y pensó en Juno.

¿Estaba muerto? ¿Era aquello un sueño? De golpe las luces de la habitación se encendieron y la gente allí sentada desapareció. Desmond miró a su alrededor anonadado, no entendía nada.

La pianista seguía tocando la melodía, las cuentas de su brazalete destellaban al contando con la luz. Y es que mirándola a ella, a Desmond el fin del mundo se le antojaba lejano, muy muy lejano.

Al sonar la última nota, la rubia pianista se levantó del taburete del escenario y caminó luciendo su rojo vestido largo. Era Lucy.

Ella caminó decidida hasta la mesa de Desmod y tomó la copa de cava entre sus manos, tras tomar un sorbo le miró con ternura.

—Siento mucho que estés aquí y al mismo tiempo me alegro tanto de poder volver a verte, Desmond — dijo sentándose a su lado en aquel sofá.

—Lucy, Dónde… ¿No estás enfadada conmigo? Yo… — Desmod bajó la mirada, se sentía culpable por haberla matado. Si, ella era una traidora a los asesinos, y pensar en aquello le dolía más que ninguna otra cosa, pero sobretodo le dolía porque confiaba en ella. Porque la amaba.

— ¿Estás tú enfadado conmigo? Tú solo hiciste lo que creías que era correcto— contestó ella con mirada condescendiente.

Desmond la miraba fijamente, era extraño pero no se sentía nada enojado con ella. Casi podía notar como todos aquellos sentimientos fluían y desaparecían dejando solo una melancolía dulce por todo lo vivido. Él negó con la cabeza, no se sentía enfadado.

Lucy le miró con dulzura. Por primera vez la veía sonreír sinceramente, sin presiones ni temores a ser descubierta o atacada. Era extraño porque parecía feliz.

—Está bien ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Abstergo otra vez? — rio Desmond mirando la estancia.

—No, lerdo. Esto es el cielo — dijo ella dejando la copa de cava en la mesa y levantándose. Movió sus manos de forma divertida — Por lo que sé, estás muerto.

—Llámame ingenuo, pero yo nunca he creído en Dios ni nada de eso — contestó él levantándose y caminando por la estancia. Lo cierto es que aún que Dios existiera, él no se sentía un ejemplo de bondad. Sí, había salvado a la humanidad de algún modo que desconocía, pero la había matado a ella, a Vidic y a Cross... Y no habían sido precisamente actos de piedad.

—No necesitas creer en Jesucrito, Mahoma o Yahvé para este lugar es para los que han aprendido, está más cerca del budismo que de las otras religiones —empezó a decir ella—.Realmente tampoco es exactamente como el budismo dice, yo aún no lo entiendo pero da un poco igual ¿no crees?

— ¿Y que se supone que he aprendido? A parte de sentirme jodidamente desdichado claro — Desmond se acercó al piano y toqueteó algunas teclas al azar.

— A asumir ese dolor y canalizarlo hacia el bien ajeno — Ella se acercó a Desmond y le rodeó con sus brazos. — Cuando me atravesaste con la cuchilla lo entendí, el final yo solo tenía que dejar que pasara.

Desmond acarició la mejilla de Lucy y rozó sus labios contra los de ella para separarse enseguida.

—Es raro, tenía tantas ganas de besarte y ahora… no sé — dijo él sentándose en el taburete del piano, mirándola. En realidad si quería besarla, pero aquel lugar se le hacía extraño.

—Aquí los sentimientos se diluyen un poco — Lucy sonrió sentándose a su lado —. Siento haberte herido, siento haberos traicionado…

—Ya no importa ¿no? Nada de la tierra nos afecta ya — Desmond rodeó a Lucy con sus brazos. En cierto modo quería investigar que había en aquel lugar que Lucy había llamado "el cielo". ¿A quién más podría encontrar? tenía muy claro a quien quería ver — ¿Está Clay aquí también? Tiene que estar, me salvó la vida estando ya muerto…

— Claro que sí — Lucy le tomó la mano y se levantó arrastrándole— Podemos ir a verle ahora si quieres.

—En realidad, creo que puede esperar— dijo Desmond con una sonrisa enigmática. — He echado de menos tu mal humor.

Lucy sonrió, se merecía una paliza por aquel comentario. Los brazos de él se enroscaron a la cintura de la chica y la atrajo hacia sí. De un modo peculiar la música volvía a sonar, aunque nadie tocaba ya el piano, y los dos se movieron al ritmo de esta como si la música estuviera en otra parte que no fuera sus cabezas.

La chica acercó sus labios a los de él, sigilosa y tímida pretendía robarle el beso que no le había dado minutos atrás. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en los de Desmond, que la miraba como anonadado. Era extraño, quizá si el mundo les hubiera dejado un rincón feliz en el que no estar obligados a luchar. Desmond entornó sus ojos y se entregó a besarla. La calidez de sus labios, sus manos acariciándole la cabeza y su lengua aterciopelada y dulce…

¿Y si solo era un sueño? ¿Y si aquella esfera que tenía que quemarle no le había matado? No quería volver al mundo real de ser así, quería quedarse en aquel "cielo" idílico. Quería quedarse con Lucy para siempre.


End file.
